wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Angelina Radivilova
Kiev, Ukrainian SSR, USSR |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Dynamo |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Oksana Slyusarchuk, Inna Korobchinskaya |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Angelina Anatoliyivna Radivilova (née Kysla, Ukrainian: Ангеліна Анатоліївна Радивилова; born February 15 in Kiev) is an elite Ukrainian gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2019 Ukrainian National Champion, and has represented Ukraine at European Championships, European Games, and World Championships. Career 2010-2012 In 2010, Kysla competed at the WOGA Classic in the United States, winning gold on floor and placing sixth in the all-around and uneven bars and fourteenth on balance beam. The following year, she competed at the Universiade, winning team silver, uneven bars bronze, and placed eighth on vault and twenty-first in the all-around. She also won gold on floor exercise at the Ostrava World Cup that year. In 2012, she placed eighth on floor at the Maribor World Cup and sixth on uneven bars at the Ostrava World Cup. 2013 Kysla competed at the Stella Zakharova Cup, winning team silver and placing fourth on bars and seventh in the all-around. She competed as a guest at the French National Championships, winning team bronze, and later competed at the Osijek World Cup, winning bronze on floor and placing eighth on bars. In the late fall, she placed tenth in the all-around at the Arthur Gander Memorial, fourth at the Swiss Cup, and fifth at the Mexico Open. 2014 After not making the event finals at the Cottbus World Cup, she returned to the French National Championships, this time taking team silver. She later competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China, but she didn't qualify to any individual events and Ukraine didn't make the team final. After the World Championships, she placed ninth at the Arthur Gander Memorial, won silver at the Swiss Cup, and placed fifth at the Mexico Open. 2015 Kysla returned to the French National Championships, winning team bronze, and was later named to represent Ukraine at the inaugural European Games in Baku, Azerbaijan. There, she placed fourteenth with her team and in the all-around. She returned to the World Championships, this time in Glasgow, Scotland, but didn't qualify to any individual events. She went on to place tenth at the Arthur Gander Memorial, win gold at the Swiss Cup, and place fourth at the Mexico Open. 2016 After not making the event finals at the Cottbus World Cup, she competed at the Olympic Test Event in Brazil. There, she placed twentieth in the all-around, qualifying as an individual for the Olympics. Rio Olympics Kysla competed in the last subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. She placed forty-seventh in the all-around, fifty-sixth on floor exercise, sixty-eighth on uneven bars, and sixty-ninth on balance beam. After Rio, she married fellow Ukrainian gymnast Igor Radivilov,married and later changed her last name on her FIG license.last name change She went on to compete at the Arthur Gander Memorial in Spain, where she placed seventh in the all-around. Later that month, she won uneven bars bronze and placed fifth on vault and balance beam, and sixth on floor exercise. 2017 Radivilova started off the season at the Baku World Cup in March, placing fifth on uneven bars. In April, she competed at the European Championships in Romania, but did not qualify to the all-around or any event finals. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but did not make the all-around or event finals. In November, she placed eighth on bars at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany. 2018 Radivilova competed at the Osijek World Cup in Croatia in May, placing sixth on vault and eighth on floor. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she finished fifth with her team. She competed at the Paris World Cup in September, making the vault final. Unfortunately, she fell on both of her vaults and placed last. She competed at the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October, but didn’t make any individual finals. After Doha, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Radivilova started off the season by winning the all-around at the Ukrainian Championships in early March. At the Stella Zakharova Cup at the end of the month, she won team, all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, and balance beam bronze. She competed at the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland in April, but didn't make the all-around or event finals. She competed at the Osijek World Cup in May, winning balance beam gold, vault silver, and placing fourth on uneven bars. At the Szombathely World Cup in September, she won bronze on vault and floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, but didn't make any individual events or qualify individually to the 2020 Olympics. She competed at the Cottbus World Cup in November, placing eighth on vault and floor. Medal Count Floor Music 2018 - "Code Name Vivaldi" by The Piano Guys References